


밤하늘

by kimkiyum



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 smut, Jinyoung, Jinyoung smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Public teasing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, vampire Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkiyum/pseuds/kimkiyum
Summary: Jinyoung doesn't want to waste any time at a stuffy party when he could be at home playing with you instead.





	밤하늘

“You look beautiful” Jinyoung praised, his arm wrapped around your waist as he escorted you into the large ballroom of a hotel that was far too expensive looking for you to ever imagine even stepping foot in. 

You couldn’t help but smile at his compliment, “Thank you. And thank you for inviting me to come with you to this party” 

He smiled at you, letting his fingers press into your hip through the red silk of your dress, “Thank you for wearing this dress, baby girl” 

Your cheeks heated at his words, “I thought you might like it” 

He smirked at you, stopping at your table and pulling out your chair. He leaned down close to you after you sat down, his lips almost brushing your ear. 

“You’ll be kindly rewarded for wearing it when we get back to my place” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss against your cheek before he took his seat beside you. 

Your body flashed hot at just those few words, your eyes tracing his handsome face as he took in the other people entering the room. 

“It’s going to be a boring party” he sighed, “we only have to stay for a bit and let people see I attended” 

You nodded, taking a small drink of the water in front of you, “We can stay as long as you’d like” 

He shook his head, turning his sultry gaze on you, “I want to get home soon. I’m absolutely starving” 

Your eyes widened slightly, the smirk on his lips only making your blood run hotter. 

You didn’t have time to dwell too much on his words though, because people had finally realized he was there and a string of people you had never met before were lining up to talk to him. 

You stayed to yourself for the next short while, not speaking unless someone asked about you. 

Your table had filled up with people now, all talking to Jinyoung about how fabulous his business was going. 

He smiled and answered all the questions politely, but unknown to the people around the table, he was bored. 

And because of his boredom, his hand had now traveled to your thigh, his fingers slipping your dress up just a little further and his fingertips pressing into your soft flesh. 

You gasped at his touch, your eyes shooting to his face as he smiled. 

“Are you okay, honey?” the woman beside you asked. 

You quickly nodded, “I just got a chill is all” 

The woman smiled, believing your excuse. 

“She actually hasn’t been feeling very well the last few days” Jinyoung lied, “I think we’re going to head home so I can get her to bed” 

The people around the table all smiled, taking his words as that of a loving boyfriend, but you knew the underlying truth to them. 

You allowed him to take your hand and pull you to your feet as he said goodbye to those around the table and then began leading you towards the exit. 

“Those parties are so damn stuffy” he groaned, loosening his tie once he was out of sight of anyone inside. 

You smiled at him, leaning in closer to his side as you stepped out into the cool night air. 

“What was all that ‘get me to bed’ about?” you asked, standing beside the car as he opened the door for you. 

“It was exactly what it sounded like, my love” he hummed, a soft smile on his face as he watched you get in the car. 

You leaned back into the comfortable seat and buckled yourself in as he got in and started the engine. 

“You lied just to get me to your bed faster?” you asked, your gaze drifting over to him as he drove. 

He shrugged, “Like I said… I’m starving and you smell incredible” 

Goosebumps blossomed over your skin at the wicked grin on his face, his eyes never leaving the road. 

You took a deep breath, trying to calm the excited butterflies in your stomach as he drove. 

It was a short drive back to his place, and you were pulled into his driveway before you knew it. 

You quickly got out of the car, not giving him time to walk around and open your door like he usually would. 

You mentally cursed yourself for being too eager as he took your hand and led you up the path to his door. 

It only took him a moment to have both the locks on his door unlocked and you stepped inside when he pushed it open. 

The warmth of the house was inviting and you smiled as you slipped your heels off and walked into the living room. 

He was close behind you, the only signal that he was moving was the sound of his keys hitting the coffee table. 

You turned around and, as expected, came face to face with your boyfriend. 

“Do you always have to sneak around like that? Take your shoes off slowly next time and make some noise” you said, trying to pretend that him being this close to you didn’t cause your heart to pound. 

He smiled at you, his arm going around your waist and his hand pressing to the small of your back. 

“I can’t help that I’m light on my feet, princess” he said sweetly, pulling you flush against his body. 

His gaze was fiery has he looked at you, his free hand coming up to cup your chin. 

“This dress really is beautiful” he sighed, “but I want it gone already” 

Your cheeks went hot as you looked at him, “You don’t want to even have a drink first?” 

He smiled, his thumb rubbing over your bottom lip. 

“I have all intentions of having a drink. But I want you to be in my bed when it happens” he said, moving away from you slightly and taking your hand again. 

He didn’t say another word as he led you out through the hall and to his bedroom. 

He closed the door softly behind the two of you, his gaze dark when it landed on you again. 

Your body was burning already, your pulse beating faster and a dull throb settling between your thighs. 

“You know what the worst part of being a vampire is?” he questioned, making his way towards you. 

“What?” you asked, your voice soft as his hands landed on your shoulders and he pushed the straps of your dress off of them. 

“It’s being able to smell how turned on you are. It makes me want to take you right now” he growled, pushing your dress down until it was pooled at your feet and you were left only in your panties. 

“You have no idea what your scent does to me” he sighed, his fingers trailing down your arms softly. 

“It drives me wild” he moaned, his hand coming up to grasp your chin and make you look at him. 

His lips were only an inch from yours, and he let them linger there for a moment before he was pushing you back onto his bed. 

You pouted in disappointment at him not kissing you, but you knew he was going to tease. He never gave it to you quite that easily. 

He stood at the the bottom of the bed, his gaze never leaving you as he began undressing himself. 

“I want to play for a little while tonight” he smiled, tossing his tie and jacket aside. 

He rolled his sleeves up as he walked over to his closet, his back to you as he dug through for something. 

When he returned to the bed he had two silk ties in his hands and a sexy grin on his face. 

He got onto the bed beside you and you lifted your arms above your head, allowing him to easily use the ties to bind your hands to his headboard. 

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t tease too much tonight?” you asked sweetly, your thighs pressing together as he moved down the bed. 

“Baby girl, you know I can’t make promises like that” he told you, his hands gripping your thighs and pulling your legs open for him. 

Heat flashed through you as he smirked, his eyes taking in the wet spot that had already formed on your panties.

“It seems like you’re extra eager tonight” he said, his hands rubbing up your thighs to your hips. 

He hooked his fingers into your panties and slowly slipped them down your legs, his gaze becoming more hungry as he tossed the thin cotton aside and returned his hands to your naked body. 

He parted your legs a little wider, enough so that he could fit between them as he leaned down over you. 

“Did just thinking about me get you this wet already?” he asked, his face so close to yours that you could almost feel the warmth of his lips on yours. 

“Yes” you breathed, your eyes closing as he leaned in the rest of the way and finally kissed you. 

You moaned at the feeling of his soft lips, your hands balling into fists as he kissed you a little rougher. 

“I love the way I make you want it” he smiled, pulled back from the kiss and moving his lips down to your neck. 

He kissed along your throat, making your heart pound as he nipped softly at your skin before he moved on to your chest. 

His lips traveled down the valley of your breasts, his tongue ghosting out to lick a trail to your left nipple, his hot mouth making you moan as he took the hardened bud between his lips. 

He hummed against you, his hand coming up to cup your other breast and pinch your sensitive bud between his fingers. 

You moaned his name softly, making him smirk as he glanced up at you before moving down lower. 

He scattered kisses against your stomach and hips before he position himself on his stomach between your open legs. You could feel his hot breath on your core, making you ache for him even more. 

“You’re really wet, kitten. Do you want me to make you feel good?” he asked sweetly, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Please” you whimpered, your hands gripping the silk ties as he leaned a little closer. 

“I like the sound of you begging. Let me hear it again” he smirked, blowing air against your wet folds. 

“Please, I need your mouth” you whined, your eyes meeting his. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear” he hummed, leaning in and licking a thin stripe through your folds with the tip of his tongue. 

You gasped at the slight contact, your hips bucking and making him look at you with a stern stare as he put one hand on your hip to keep them down. 

“Be my good girl” he moaned, pressing his tongue hard against your clit. 

Your mouth fell open as the pleasure sparked through your body, your hands tugged at your restraints as he sucked at your clit, his hot tongue tongue driving you wild when he dipped it into your entrance. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked, his tongue licking through your folds as he looked up at you. 

“Yes” you answered, your thighs shaking as he licked and sucked at your swollen clit. 

He was so good with his mouth that you could already feel yourself tightening. 

“I’m gonna cum” you whimpered, your eyes never leaving him as he pressed his tongue into you deeper. 

“Jinyoung, I- ah” you gasped, your jaw dropping as he pulled away right when you were on the edge of your orgasm. 

He just smirked as he watched your high slip away. 

“I’m not being very fair am I?” he asked sweetly, bring his fingers up to run gently through your folds. 

“Jinyoung, please” you sighed, your thighs pressing open wider as his fingers pressed against your entrance. 

He smiled at your desperation, allowing one of his fingers to slip inside of you. 

You hummed softly, your back arching slightly when he curved his digit right against your g-spot. 

You moaned softly at the feeling, but a small whimper fell past your lips when he took his hand away, leaving you empty again. 

But you didn’t have time to whine too much because when he looked up at you your insides clenched. 

His smirk was now decorated with his perfectly sharp canine teeth that had grown a little in length. 

“Bite me” you gasped, your body suddenly craving it. 

And he happily did as you asked. 

You mewled at the feeling of his sharp teeth breaking the flesh of your inner thigh. 

You let your eyes fall closed, sinking into the warm feeling you always felt when he drank from you. 

He moaned against you before pulling away, his pupils blown wide and your blood dripping from his bottom lip to his chin. 

“Jinyoung” you whispered, completely entranced at the sight of him. 

He didn’t answer you and instead stood up from the bed. 

He licked his lips as he undid his shirt, ripping it carelessly and throwing it aside. 

You watched him closely as he undid his pants and shoved those and his boxers down his legs. 

He was back on top of you in the blink of an eye, his hands easily ripping the ties and freeing your hands. 

“I need you” you gasped, your hands coming to pull his body tighter against your own. 

“Beg me” he moaned, his tongue coming out to run over your bottom lip. 

“Jinyoung-ah, please. I’ve never needed anything as badly as I need you right now” you begged, your hands rubbing down his toned chest. 

He moaned at your words, his lips crashing roughly against yours as he lined his hard cock up with your entrance. 

His teeth nipped harshly at your bottom lip as he pushed himself inside of you, earning a small cry from you as he stretched you to accommodate his length. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock” he growled, his lips capturing yours in a sloppy kiss as he began to move in and out of you. 

You whimpered against his mouth, your legs coming up and wrapping around his waist as he started to pound into you. 

“Faster” you gasped out, your nails scratching down his back as he fucked into you. 

“You’re such a naughty girl for me” he moaned, slapping your ass as he pushed into you deep. 

You hissed at the sting, your walls clenching around him as he landed another slap to your skin. 

“You love when I fuck you like this right, baby?” he asked, his lips moving along your jaw and then down your neck. 

“I love it” you cried, your head pressing back into the pillows to expose more of your throat to him. 

“Bite me again” you whimpered, craving the feeling of him taking you in two different ways. 

“I won’t bite you until you’re going to cum for me” he smirked, “You taste so good when you’re wrapped up in pleasure, baby” 

You moaned at his words, your nails pressing into his skin hard enough that it would have drawn blood if he was human. 

“I wanna feel you cum around my cock” he moaned, his tongue coming out and licking a stripe up your neck. 

Your eyes fell closed as he pounded into you deeper, making your thighs shake as he pushed you closer to your edge. 

“Jinyoung-ah” you cried, your eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure built in you. 

“That’s it, baby girl. Cum for me” he said, the words sounding like a demand. 

Your head pressed back into the pillows, your voice coming out in a broken cry as he bit you at the exact moment your orgasm hit your body. 

Your back arched into his chest, shameless cries of pleasure slipping past your lips as you came. 

Your whole body tingled, your walls clenching tightly around him mixed with the feeling of him drinking from you, making your orgasm so intense it felt like a dream. 

He continued to pound into you, moaning against your throat as he gripped your hips. 

He came with a soft grunt, his mouth leaving your neck as he held inside of you, riding out his high. 

You were exhausted as you laid beneath him, your chest heaving as a trail of blood leaked down onto your chest.

He looked at you with heavy lidded eyes, his lips painted with your blood. 

“Jinyoung” you whispered, your throat sore from how noisy you had been.

He smiled sweetly at you, leaning down and licking off the blood that had made it’s way down from your neck. 

You moaned softly, your fingers running through his hair as he cleaned his lips of you. 

“Your blood is like a drug” he moaned, his forehead resting against yours. 

You smiled lazily, “I want to be your drug forever” 

Your words made him smile as he pressed a kiss to your lips, allowing you to taste the slight tinge of the blood that had been on his lips just moments ago. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, because I don’t plan on ever letting you go, princess” he said, his hand coming to cup your cheek. 

You smiled and leaned into his touch, allowing him to pull you into his embrace as he moved to lay beside you. 

“Go to sleep” he cooed, petting your hair as you cuddled into his chest. 

“Okay” you murmured, “fucking a Vampire really takes it out of you” 

He chuckled and pulled you tighter against him, trailing his fingers up and down your back lightly. 

“Baby girl, you have no idea of the things I’ve yet to do to you” he sighed, a smirk on his lips when you replied to him with a soft whine and a kiss against his chest.


End file.
